Blue's Clues
Blue's Clues is an American children's television series that aired in all of Nickelodeon's family channels. The show premiered in September 16, 1996 and it was the most popular series on Nick Jr. Many variations of the show were made across the country, especially the United Kingdom. The show was created by Traci Page Johnson (also the voice of Blue), Todd Kessler and Angela C. Santomero. Due to the popular production of the series' spin-off called Blue's Room and because Joe left Blue's Clues, production of new episodes ceased by 2006. The show was hosted by Steven Burns (1996-2002) until his departure due to starting a music career and then Donovan Patton (2002-2006) where he played a character named Joe. Steven Burns, Traci Page Johnson and Donovan Patton reprising their roles from the original series. Donovan Patton had trouble with the voice recordings due to doing his voice-work on Team Umizoomi. Steve Burns only agreed because it didn't involve any live-action that cost him his hair, only voice work to play his popular character. Facts about the cast *'Traci Page Johnson:' The co-creator of Blue's Clues and is the voice actor for Blue. She was cast as Blue because out of her other crew, she sounded the most like a dog. Blue's aggrivation and adorableness in the AnimeLand makes the character more lovable. *'Steve Burns:' After 100 auditions, the producers hired Steve Burns, who was an actor/performer. Originally he looked more like a skate-rat with long hair and pearcings, but when the network producers gave him a phone call stating "Can you not look like you tommorow". He remained on Blue's Clues for seven years and was a popular character. But after 100 episodes, Steve left the show to pursue a music career in 2002. Burns himself stated in the Nickelodeon special celebrating the show's 10th anniversay the reason why he left: "I knew I wasen't gonna be doing children's television all my life. Mostly, because I refused to lose my hair all on a kid's TV show. And it was happening-fast". But so the rumors of his "death" would end, he appeared in the Rosie O'Donnel show and in the Blue's Clues series, duing the introduction of Joe, he made his character leave to college. After six years of his music career, he reprises his role as Steve from Blue's Clues, only because he didn't need to lose his hair for a show and only had to do voice work and voice recordings. *'Donovan Patton:' After several auditions, they hired Donovan Patton for the job. Despite he had no idea what's Blues Clues is, thinking it has to do with rhythm and blues and picturing Blue with a soul patch and a saxaphone. Donovan Patton played Joe, Steve's little brother until he announced Joe was leaving the show as well, thus ending the Blue's Clues series. He reprises his role as Joe in some episodes. *'Nick Balaban:' One of the music providers who, along with Michael Rubin, wrote music to the show. He was the voice of French-accented salt shaker, Mr. Salt. Balaban reported in the 10th anniversary that in the pilot episode, Blue Prints, Mr. Salt was not originally French, he spoke with a Brooklyn accent. Mr. Salt will make starring roles and cameo appearances.